Wire harnesses are frequently used in the automotive industry to make electrical connections between various vehicle components, power sources, and systems. Female wire harness terminals in these types of connectors typically take the form of a cantilevered spring contact set at an angle to form a deflectable ramp inside an at least partially enclosed terminal chamber. As a male terminal is inserted in the female chamber, it wipes against and displaces the female ramp contact under spring tension such that, when fully inserted, the spring tension of the female contact establishes a secure electrical connection between the terminals.
It is desirable to form the female spring contact with a strong spring force so as to maintain a good electrical connection despite the vibration normally encountered by wire harness connections in vehicles.
Because the space inside the female terminal chamber is limited, and because the depth of insertion of the male terminal into the female terminal is limited, the space in which the female spring contact can be designed to produce an effective spring force against the inserted male contact is limited. In an effort to improve the spring force of a simple cantilevered spring contact, the prior art (see FIGS. 1 and 2) has typically relied on an independent, secondary spring element 1,1' located in the female terminal chamber 2,2' to engage a portion of the female spring contact 3,3' and increase the force with which it yields upon insertion of the male contact in the direction of the arrow.
These secondary spring elements, however, tend to be difficult to manufacture and install to tight tolerances, and tend to increase the length of the female terminal chamber, neither of which is desirable. Additionally, the insertion force for the male contact is significantly increased.